


Camelias

by Mapachi



Series: Flower marks [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: au: There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feeling.And Minho loves Chan' white camelias too much





	Camelias

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Stays!! I'm finally writing for Stray Kids and of course its a drabble about MinChan~ I've been shipping them since the show but until now I was able to write at least a drabble about them. To be honest I meant for this to be much longer at first... I still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is my third work using this AU I really love it and if you like the idea of it please read "blossomings" by wiseturtlebear it's a Loona fanfic.

His fingertips caress his shoulder with almost reverence, applying only enough pressure that Chan could mistake him with a butterfly's wings. He tries to ignore how his face heats up at being touched with so much tenderness, but he can’t focus on the textbook laying in front of him.

_“Your skin is so soft I almost believe I’m actually touching the petals_ _hyung_ _,”_

Against his own will a chuckle escapes him, the innocence in his boyfriend’s voice is too endearing for him to not turn around and look at his face, holding back from cooing over how cutely he stares at Chan’s shoulder with his browns furrowed.

He doesn't need to, but he still glances at his own shoulder, seeing the familiar white camelias that mark his skin not unlike a tattoo. Chan truly doesn’t believe the meaning of the flower does justice to his feelings.

_He feels more for Minho than just finding him cute after all._

When he had first told Minho this, the younger’s heart shaped lips had formed an adorable smile, his cheeks becoming the prettiest shade of pink and a melodic giggle escaping him before he pressed a chaste kiss against Chan’s own lips.

Minho’s fingers slightly pull the short sleeve of Chan’s black shirt back to reveal more of the white trail of flowers that disappear under his shirt. Chan halfheartedly tries to shake Minho off, muttering how he has already seen his marks numerous times before.

_“But I want to see them again,”_

Minho whispers and Chan shudders, there is none of the innocence from before on Minho’s voice and a quick glance into his eyes just confirm Chan’s thoughts. 

That heavy and hungry stare is enough for Chan to know he is not getting done any of his work any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments are super super welcome! Kudos and suggestions too!


End file.
